(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to underwater launching, and more particularly to a self-contained underwater launch system that uses a rotary electromagnetic pump to provide a launch impulse.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A submarine's weapons and other devices are currently launched underwater by one of a horizontal or vertical launch system. The horizontal launch system is used to launch a payload (e.g., torpedo, sonobuoy, unmanned underwater vehicle, mines, etc.) into the water whereas a vertical launch system is used to launch a payload (e.g., missile, signaling device, etc.) into the air. The horizontal launch system typically consists of horizontally positioned pairs of tubes with each pair being connected by an impulse tank structure that directs water flow from an ejection pump to each of the tubes. The aft end of each tube is located in the submarine's torpedo room which is inside the submarine's pressure hull. Thus, the tube (which must accommodate payloads up to 21 inches in diameter) must penetrate the pressure hull. Due to the inherent risk associated with such large pressure hull penetrations, a submarine's torpedo room is one of the most complicated and expensive aspects of submarine design and construction.
Vertical launch systems make use of vertically oriented tubes positioned in the submarine's forward end external to the pressure hull. Launch is achieved using gas generators built into each tube. However, the use of such gas generators is loud and environmentally hazardous. Further, since the horizontal and vertical launch systems operate using different systems/principles, the overall complexity and cost of a submarine is increased when both types of launching must be accommodated in a single vessel.